(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to horizontal pay-off reels on which coils of wire or the like can be positioned and progressively unreeled therefrom in a pay-off action as necessary in supplying the wire or the like to a further processing machine.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type have generally comprised a cylindrical body with a semi-conical upper end over which a coil of wire or the like could be positioned and retained by gravity. Vertical pay-off reels have been known in the art as used with coiled material. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,577 wherein segments of a cylindrical body are arranged for radial movement relative to a common center. The device of the present invention incorporates the advantages of the heretofore known cylindrical bodies with tapered upper end portions and radially expanding arms to position and control a coil of wire or the like positioned thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,289 shows a vertical pay-off reel with expanding segments which are actuated by sleeves traveling on a center shaft and a similar arrangement of a plurality of circumferentially expandable segments in an expansible mandrel are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,924. The present invention utilizes the simpler more efficient cylindrical body with its semi-conical upper end over which a coil of wire or the like may be readily positioned and provides for the external actuation of radially movable spacer arms for engagement uniformly with the inner surface of the coil of wire so as to properly and desirably position the same on the horizontal pay-off reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,060 shows a yarn cake holder in which spring urged radially movable segments, which are arcuate in cross section, are arranged for engagement in a yarn cake. The activating mechanism disclosed in this patent is substantially different from that in the present application and would be incapable of functioning if moved into the present environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,339,543 shows a collapsible form with radially movable arcuate segments of a cylinder as used in expanding a vehicle tire under construction. The operating means for moving the segments is distinctly different from that of the present invention and the construction thereof like those of the aforesaid prior art patents would be incapable of functioning in the present environment in properly holding, aligning and positioning a coil of wire or the like for desirable and efficient rapid pay-off as essential in a manufacturing operation.